Slendy
Slendy, or Dub, is a unique entity, refered to as a stallion despite being genderless. He appears to be a pony, but his true identity is unknown. He sometimes, though rarely, appears with an odd red cutie mark. He killed several foals in the years 985 to 1000, and proceeded to massacre all of Ponytown. The town was rebuilt, and Slendy remained in a house, sleeping (with the exception of killing one worker), until Posey moved in. When she moved in, he was locked into the form of an old stallion, Dub, forever. He can be hire often by anyone who's came in contact with him, especially Forte Luster himself. Character Appearance Slendy is a very tall and thin 'pony', with no face or mane and white 'fur'. His front hooves can sprout long fingers, with hooked claws at the end, and he can sprout magical tentacles from his back, for use as extra limbs. He always wears a smart black suit and tie. He resembles a thin, unnaturally tall stallion with a blank and featureless face alicorn-like head, and wears a black suit. Personality Slendy would at first appear to have no desire for anything except death, and could be perceived as being without a personality. He is able to frighten, manipulate and bend others to his will with mere words. He is also able to use his immense presence and commanding but subtle personality to great effect. His mental abilites are staggering, and he does not forget anything, able to revisit a specific memory whenever he wishes. His intelligence is not a result of magic, but natural. He is possibly the most knowledgeable pony eer, possessing an IQ of 200. He is an expert in psychology. Slendy is commonly known to kill, stalk, abduct, or traumatize ponies, particularly foals, although he will kill others without hesitation. History Prior to the 1000's Slendy is suggested to have killed foals before the Ponytown incident - the ghosts of foals he had killed were laughing maniacally and screaming when he killed Cookie Cream. He is known to have stalked Germaney and Coltland, becoming known as Degrobe Hengst in Germaney, and Fear Dubh in Coltland. Other countries also had legends relating to Slendy, suggesting that he had been to other places. This is very likely. Ponytown incident Slendy stalked and murderd twelve young fillies and colts, in the town of Ponytown, during the year 985. One of the foals - the first - he killed was named Cookie Cream. After killing the foals he, for some reason, massacred entirety of Ponytown, leaving no survivors. Slendy retreated to a small house, Paradise Estates, where he slept for hundreds of years. During the town's renovation, a worker happened upon the house, and attempted to do work on it, but 'died under mysterious circumstances'. It is most likely that Slendy influenced his death. The stallion was his eighty-ninth victim. During the 1200's Becoming Dub At an unknown point in time, Slendy awoke from his slmuber, and entered into pony society under the guise of a stallion named Dub. He was very knowlegable about Ragface and Slendy - being Slendy - and revered somewhat amongst the residents of Ponytown. Helping Fluttershy and Posey During 1208 The Rake During the 1300's Posey Welcoming Fluttershy Revealing his true self The Hospice Transformation into Slendy Defeat Skills Slendy is capable of using 'supernatural' powers. This is not necessarily a palette of "super powers" that Slendy is able to use, but instead is more accurately described as a variety of phenomena which occur in his presence - the consequences of his passing, a trail he leaves behind in the very air, and in the minds of his victims. Whether Slendy actively triggers these phenomena, they are side-effects resulting from some deleterious process the being's presence insinuates within the minds of witnesses, such as a triggered neuroses, or if these effects possibly result from how Slendy's unnatural presence interacts with the environment, atmosphere, electronic equipment, and/or the fabric of space/time itself, is uncertain. It is possible, if not probable, that it is a combination of all of these possibilities, at one time or another. Slenderwlaking Slenderwalking is the ability of Slendy to appear and disappear at will, apparently to teleport from one point to another, instantly and often without any physical indication of the teleportation. The ability is often explained in a variety of forms, and depending on the depiction in that medium it may be substantially different (I.E. a paranormal explanation rather than a scientific one, or a demonic explanation rather than an alien one, etc.) He has appeared to teleport objects other than himself through space, and even time. He has been shown to teleport out of sight many times, and move from one side of a scene to the other, apparently without moving through the intervening space. Telepathy and telekinesis Slendy's telepathic abilities are all a result of his superior intelligence. Slendy possibly posseses the ability to move objects with his mind. The presence of Slendy has had several, usually unpleasant, effects on the minds of those to whom it manifests, inculding: altering sense and perception of their environment; influencing personalities; adding and removing memories; remaining unobserved even in plain sight directly in front of witnesses, causing images and writing to remain unobservable to victims even after they are directly presented with proof; and apparent fore-knowledge of witness' actions and thoughts. This is also how he communicates. He is able to control electronic devices with just his mind, and this ability, if extant, is most likely the reason why his appearances interfere with video and audio equipment. His size, and sometimes his shape, has changed from one appearance to the next, changing so radically as to sometimes appear to be tentacled. Phsycological effects The appearance of Slendy, also due to his intelligence, seems to have a detrimental effect on witness's sanity. It would be expected that encountering something apparently supernatural or paranormal would be disturbing and unsettling to an individual's view of the world, but witnesses have shown behavior patterns begin to degrade beyond even what would be exected, mostly after encountering Slendy several times, and a few have shown extreme signs of mental imbalance, including violent tendancies and behavior - including the desire to be armed when it would seem to be unnecessary, inappropriate laughter and disturbing smiles at inappropriate times, holding threatening conversations with people who do not appear to exist, and in general an apparent ever-increasing sense of paranoia. Why some individuals are more affected than others, and why some develop these more extreme tendancies while other's do not, is not known. Although his motivations are unclear, he has a detrimental effect on the mental and/or physical health of all who come into contact with him, such as paranoia, insanity and a cough. The sounds of children are also associated with his appearances. These effects are brought about seemingly without any overt action by Slendy. Space-time distortion The passage of time itself has, to all appearances, become fluid and variable in some of Slendy's most disturbing maninfestations. Other long-term side effects may be involuntary time travel as well as significant memory loss, or gaining 'memories' of events yet to happen. Tentacles Slendy's pony-like appearance often disintegrates upon the appearance of its tentacles or limbs (also to be referred to as "tendrils"). Slendy's tentacles number into the tens regularly, and is unknown how many he can spawn, usually from its back or shoulder. The tentacles themselves are used primarily for reaching, grabbing, or overtaking obstacles, and have been shown to be rather powerful. Category:Slender Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Unique ponies Category:Earth ponies Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Monsters